Produce display stands, and in particular banana risers, are well known in the industry. Conventional display stands are constructed of multiple components involving a labor-intensive manufacturing process. In addition, because of the multiple components, seams, joints, gaps, and other structures are of necessity utilized, providing access points to water, mold, and bacteria, which can damage the produce. The device claimed herein seeks to reduce these deficiencies.